Frostcup Corpse bride AU
by kunoichi96
Summary: When Hiccup runs away from his arranged marrage with Astrid he finds himself the target of a certin winter sprites affection. As the name says, its a Corpse bride AU. Rated T to be on the safe side
1. Chapter 1

*Normal P.O.V*

Since the day he was born, Hiccup had no control over his life. His father, the chief of the village of Berk ordered Hiccup around every day and dictated every single detail of his existence. From how he dressed to now who he will marry. It was a tradition of the chief's first born (or only born in Hiccup's case) to get married young. He didn't even get a say. Not that his father would listen anyway.

Now he was on his way with his father to the house of his soon-to-be bride. Worst of all, it was someone who hated him. Well, everyone hated him. Hiccup was seen as a freak because he wasn't strong or warrior-like. Her name was Astrid. He had to admit that she was the prettiest girl in the village, trouble was that she was stronger and had hated him since they were children. Thanks to his father their relationship will be even worse. She would probably hate him even more (If that was even possible) not to mention the fact that she would blame him for ruining her life as she had many admirers who would gladly kill Hiccup to be with her. Even Stoick, his own father, seemed to dislike him. The only one who had shown him affection was his black dog Toothless. Sad thing was Toothless unfortunately had died a few years back, leaving Hiccup friendless and alone. He sighed. Maybe if he had more guts he would stand up to his father he would not be in this mess, but he knew it would only make matters worse.

Stoick glanced over to his son. He felt that this was the right decision to make. However his son seemed to think otherwise. Stoick hoped that Hiccup knew the reason for this was for his own good. Hiccup had a crush on the lass but little did he know that she liked him too. Problem is that she is too embarrassed to say, and when Astrid gets embarrassed she lashes out. This way the two of them would be happy together, or at least Stoick hoped. He loved Hiccup but as chief showing affection, even to their sons, is seen as showing weakness. Chief must never show weakness. No matter, he thought, the Lad will see things his way when he gets older. Well, he had been thinking that since Hiccup was wee. Now his boy was 17 but still he seemed distant from everyone. He often locked himself away, drawing creatures like dragons and the like from the old stories of their ancestors. At least that's what he thought he drew now. Funny thing is he used to show them to him all the time, but when he turned six he started to hide then and refused to show them to him. He didn't show any emotion anymore besides the occasional hurt, or even look him in the eye. It hurt Stoic. He had no idea what caused this change, since then he had barely said anything to him or anyone for that matter. He hoped that this would restore Hiccup's happiness and mend the broken bond. That was the plan anyway.

*time skip because I am lazy and uncreative XD*

Hiccup was standing outside of the great hall, where Stoick and Astrid's parents were talking. Its official, it can't get any worse he thought. He sat down, drawing his skinny knees to his chest and burying his pale freckle covered face in shame.

"Your pathetic. You know that right?" an aggressive voice boomed out near Hiccup. He peeked through his fingers to see Astrid. She was wearing a sea blue blouse and her normal long brown skirt with a silver belt. Her face held an expression of pure hatred but had Hiccup not covered his eyes again he would have seen some sadness in Astrid's blue eyes.

"Of all the men in this village I just have to get married to the one who doesn't even belong!" She screamed. However she was kicking herself on the inside. "Why am I doing this? I love him, so why am I tormenting him?" she questioned herself.

Hiccup couldn't even be bothered to come up with a half-hearted comeback. Thanks to Stoic everyday of his life after tomorrow would be like this. He would be subjected to this morning, noon and night. Hiccup decided just to let himself get subjected to this. Should be easier like that anyway. The usual verbal abuse continued. Insults he received every time he stepped out the house since he was little such as "Why were you born?" "You make me sick" and of course "You call yourself the son of a Chief? You will never live up to Stoick's legacy!".

However things took a turn for the worst when Astrid grabbed Hiccup's reddish brown hair and pulled him up onto his feet. "For Thor's sake! You would be better off dead! No one cares about you nor ever will! Even your own father can't stand you and would rather that you were six feet under*!" She roared in his face.

Silence fell. Even the noise from inside the great hall had stopped. Astrid was in shock. She couldn't believe she said that. She let go of Hiccup's hair and stepped back. "H..Hiccup I..." Before she could apologize Hiccup quietly muttered "I know" and slowly walked down the stairs leading to the hall. His pace began to quicken until he was sprinting away.

"Hiccup!" Astrid cried out. Behind her the doors of the great hall where flung open.

"SON!" Yelled Stoick. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

From the distance, a faint cry of "To do what I should have done a long time ago" echoed in the village as the small frame of Hiccup melted into the shadows of the night.

*Hiccup's P.O.V*

I could still feel Astrid's hands pulling at my hair. I could still see her face sneering at me, as if to say "You are finally going to? Took you long enough. Good riddance." I don't know what's moving faster, my heart or my feet. I couldn't bear to look back, knowing that no one will miss me. I bet when the news get out they will all be glad. Something compelled me to move forward. Faster and faster. All the while Astrid's last comment repeated over and over in my head. Joining it was the looks I got from everyone in the village, but what hurt the most was the disappointed scowls from my dad. Then a memory I had tried so hard to forget resurfaced.

*Flash back*

_Hiccup was about six when he sneaked into the main hall. He wanted to show his dad the new picture he drew. Drawing was all he was good at and his dad seemed to like them._  
_Hiding behind a_ _column Hiccup was about_ _to pounce on his dad and show him the drawing of a deadly nadder when he heard his father's deep voice._

_"That lad has something wrong with him." _

_"Why'd ya say that?" Asked Gobber, Stoick's best friend._

_"Have you seen him? Boys don't draw and the like, he should be roughhousing with the other boys or playing sport or something. He is also a weakling, inside and out. He cries like a baby over the_ _smallest bruise. To be honest, Gobber, I highly doubt that he is my son at all. Thing is he is my only son so I'll just act happy when he shows me those god awful drawings."_

_Hiccup was heartbroken. So the other children were right? Dad hates me? Hiccup slowly backed away and snuck out of the great hall. _

_Running home Hiccup let the salty tears stain his pale face. When he got home he locked himself in his room. Curling himself into a ball and wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve. He whimpered to himself "No. I can't cry. I can't prove him right. He hates me. He really hates me." Hiccup began to rip down all his drawings that decorated his walls. Viciously tearing them into shreds. Every last one. Toothless watched in confusion as this scene unfolded. Hiccup picked up the scraps and threw them out the window. After a pause he picked up a fresh sheet of paper and drew a grave with just one word on it._  
_Hiccup._

*End of Flashback*

"NO MORE!" I screamed. Clutching my head and shaking it like a dog to try to get those words and memories out of my head. "No more..." I begged. Falling on my knees. Exhaustion taking its toll. All I have ever wanted was friends. Anytime I tried to talk the cut me down before I can even say "Hello.". The girl I love wants me dead and my dad sees me as a failure. Why do the gods hate me? They took away my only friend and now this? I don't really have a choice now. If I do return to the village they will mock me even more than before and I will never have friends. Then again what chance to I have making friends here? Or even still survive here? I sighed. Permitting tears to fall for the first time in years. Since that day I have hidden my emotions and never cried on the outside. Do I even have the will to survive?

It was then that I realized where I had ended up. I was in the centre of the woods. A few unnamed graves were scattered around the place. The trees had twisted into skeleton hands that seemed to be reaching out towards me. Maybe it was my imagination, but I swore that I felt someone (or more likely something) staring at me.

*Jack's P.O.V*

I normally just hang here to get some fresh air. As fun as the land of the dead is I am still a Guardian. Meaning I have to help the others out every now and then when Pitch tries to make a comeback. Also sometimes I just want some peace and quiet. Despite all my friends I still feel lonely. None of my friends understand that. I wish there was someone I could relate to. Someone I can cheer up and make them smile again and protect. I stared at the man in the moon.

"I know you aren't meant to interfere or do much but please? Just this once. " I pleaded. I let out a sigh. Wishful thinking. I then heard sobbing not that far away from me so I took it upon myself to investigate. There was the cutest boy I have ever seen.  
He had medium length dark red hair which framed his pale face which was dotted with freckles. He wore a black suit with a green tie that made his skin look even paler, Not as pale as me but it made him look very cute. It appeared he was having a nervous breakdown. It broke my heart. I wouldn't bare to see this innocent boy about my age cry his little heart out.

Looks like he needs someone to help him. As I realised that my wish had indeed been fulfilled for once a cheeky grin spread over my face. I thanked the man in the moon as I began to carry out my plan.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Just to let you know

~words~ Jack singing

-words- everyone else singing

*Hiccup's P.O.V*

My sobbing was slowly but surely dying down. Removing my hands from my head I placed them on the ground to try to control my breathing. Instantly a freezing sensation began to creep up my hands. Glancing down I saw that It was ice! I was trapped! I tried so hard to break my hands out of their icy prison but they wouldn't budge. I swear I can hear laughing, but it is nearly impossible to locate where its coming from. Suddenly I saw snow appear from thin air. Swirling around right in front me. The snow then began to cluster and start to make a shape. The snow was moving rapidly and I now saw it was the shape of a boy. As the boy's details emerged from the snow a surge of adrenaline rushed through me. I needed to get away. Is certainly not normal. Not in the least!

*Jack's P.O.V*

As I was materialising in front of the red head he began to freak out. I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. I could at last see his eyes. They where a perfect green. To my surprise he managed to free himself and began to scuttle away. "Oh, want to play hard to get?" I chuckled. "I'm more than happy to oblige. Bring it!" This boy was going to be more fun than I first thought.

*Hiccup's P.O.V*

I scrambled onto my feet as fast as I could. I was already tired since I hadn't had the chance to regain my energy. All I could think about was "Who?...What?... Where?...Why?". I risked looking back to see a the figure of the boy fast approaching. He was clocked in darkness so I couldn't see clearly. In fact I barely saw anything about him except his outline. Stumbling up the hill I lost my footing and collided face first into a tree.  
"Oh for Thor's sake!" I yelped. Feeling more disorientated than before and even dizzier I covered one eye. My vision was blurry at first but when it cleared up I saw the the boy was even closer than before. I gulped and began to run again. Dashing through the trees I continually tripped and tumbled over the tree roots. The more ducking and weaving I did the more I grew more tired. I remembered my father telling me that spirits couldn't cross running water. Wait, maybe that was witches. Or vampires. Perhaps the Headless horseman? Who cares! It's worth a try. Also I am pretty desperate right now. I reached a frozen lake and nearly slipped countless times. My body was ordering me to run faster and I obeyed. Making it to the bridge which connected the town to the woods. Not caring about what anyone said when I get back.

I paused for a moment to breathe. I did it. I'm safe! I deemed it safe to continue home but the second I turned around there he was. Right in my face.

*Normal P.O.V*

Hiccup jumped as he came face to face with Jack. Jack was delighted to have won the chase but better still, Hiccup couldn't get away this time. He showed Hiccup his famous carefree smile. His smile disappeared as he saw that the other boy was hyperventilating. Jack moved forward as Hiccup stepped backwards. Trapping him between himself and the wall of the bridge. He saw that Hiccup was fighting to keep his eyes open. The red haired boy had fear written all over his freckled face. He gently cupped Hiccup's face and whispered "Don't be scared, We will have some fun instead." He softly kissed Hiccup on the forehead as he collapsed into the Guardian's awaiting arms.

*Scene change - land of the dead*

Hiccup felt a cold hand stroking his face as he slowly came to his senses. His head was still spinning as his eyes began to open. Only to come face-to-face (or rather eye-to-eye) with startling blue ones. As his vision cleared he could see a boy his age with a worried look on his extremely pale skin. So pale he looked like a ghost. His hair was the colour of pure snow. A black bowler hat was perched on his head. His shirt matched his eyes which he wore with a black waistcoat and black trousers. Hiccup thought that he must be dreaming, for behind the boy he saw a skeleton with a huge mostash smoking a pipe! Also some other people who looked like blue corpses. He heard some perculiar music that he had never heard before playing somewhere in the room. From what he could tell he was in a pub. He was lying on his back on the hard floor.

"Look, a new arrival!" said skeleton remarked.

"He must have fainted." another pointed out.

The boy moved his hand under Hiccup's neck to support his reeling head. "Are you alright?" he enquired. With the other hand he moved a few strands of Hiccup's hair from his face. Hiccup was extremely disorientated and confused.  
"What... What happened?" Hiccup asked. His eyes darting around, trying to determine where he was and why.

"By Jove man!" Exclaimed the skeleton, grabbing Hiccup's wrist tightly and nearly knocking the boy out of the way. "Looks like we got ourselves a breather!" Hiccup's eyes grew wider as his brain started to wake up. A fat blue woman in a chefs uniform pushed him out the way and shoving her face into Hiccup's terrified one. "Ohh" se started as she inspected his face. "Does he have a dead brother?"

Hiccup crawled away on his elbows until his back was up against the wall. He saw the room was filled with these people. Some blue skinned, some skeletons. Many of them had horrible wounds on them or a weapon impaled in them. "Oh Thor oh mighty!" He yelled in his head. Was this Hell?

"A toast!" boomed another skeleton from behind him, making poor Hiccup jump out of his skin. "To Jack's new friend!" Before Hiccup could ask who "Jack" was the boy grabbed his hand and pulled him onto his feet. He immediately lost his balance and fell onto the boy. The boy laughed at Hiccup, then he remembered what happened. The arranged marriage, Astrid, The woods and the figure chasing him. No way. It can't be real. However the boy confirmed his fears. "You had me worried at the bridge. Good thing your okay now." He reached out for Hiccup but Hiccup nearly passed out again. Instead he his head against the pub counter yelling "Wake up!" constantly.

A girl with very pale blue skin and unbelievably long blonde hair hit him over the head with a frying pan. Making poor Hiccup even dizzier. She then grabbed him when he was of guard. "Calm down, or do I need to knock you out?" Before he could reply another girl appeared and pulled him next to her. Hiccup began to feel like a rag-doll. This girl also had pale blue skin but also really curly ginger hair. "Aww Rapunzel don't hurt the wee lamb." She said to the blonde in a thick Scottish accent. She then held his chin between her thumb and index finger. "He is awfy cute tae. Ya got guid taste Jack!" Hiccup followed the Scots gaze to see that she was looking at the boy. So that was Jack, but why had he kidnapped him? Maybe because he knew that no one would care if he went missing. In fact they might even thank Jack for killing him and putting the village out of its misery.

Hiccup broke out of the Ginger's hold. He began to freak out. He pointed to "Jack" "I need questions!" He yelled. He fell someone tapping on his shoulder. It was the Scot. "I think you mean answers Lad." Hiccup blushed at his mess up. "Yes, That's right, answers! What is going on? Where am I? Who are you?" He demanded. The boy looked stunned for a second then smirked. "Thought you would never ask!" He gestured to the dwarf sized Skeleton. "Hit it!"

A weird music filled the room and he spotted every ones' eyes were on the boy as he jumped onto the stage. Without warning the girls dragged Hiccup onto the stage as well. Holding his arms so that he couldn't run away.

~Well I see right here there's a fresh little face:  
Pink and living, with freckles all over the place  
You may ask "Why am I here? I sure ain't dead!"  
Rest assured twinkletoes that's there's nothing to dread~  
The two girls started singing what Hiccup assumed was the chours.

-Ice, ice, he drifted away  
He's cool with it now, and he's ready to play  
He fell through the cracks  
There was nowhere to run  
Now he's stickin' with us  
As the Guardian of fun!  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeeeeah-

This time the boy turned straight to Hiccup and sang this right to him, not the audience. Hiccup felt that he was serenading him.

~So they call me Jack Frost, but for you I'll be Jack  
When you're down on your luck, you know I've got your back  
If you perk up those ears, then I'll warble a tune~

Hiccup felt his legs give way. Thankfully the girls were still holding his arms so he didn't fall.

~Woah, watch it there pal, there's no reason to swoon  
These pipes may be dusty, but they're still right on key  
Give me all your attention, turn those green eyes to me~

-Ice, ice, he drifted away  
He's cool with it now, and he's ready to play  
He fell through the cracks  
There was nowhere to run  
Now he's stickin' with us  
As the Guardian of fun!-

-Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeeeeah-

Jack turned to Hiccup again, smiling as he saw the boy blush."Now you my name, may I know yours?" He smiled flirtatiously making the Blush even deeper. "H...Hiccup." He stuttered.  
He gave Hiccup one more grin before continuing the song and turning away from Hiccup in the process.

~My seventeenth winter, taught my sister to skate  
She couldn't wait one more minute to test out new blades  
We were down at the pond on the outskirts of town  
Telltale crunch underfoot, no one else was around  
She glanced down at her boots and then back up to me  
There was no other choice but for her to believe  
Flicked my crook, caught her waist, flung her to safety  
Then I realized there was no ground under me  
Barely had any time to feel relieved~

-And then?-

~I lay still.~

-And then?-

~Beneath the surface, was that a hand?~

-And then?-

~My frigid breath just guuuushed out!~

-And then?-

~And then, kiddo, everything was pitch black!~

~When I opened my eyes, my hair was snow white  
I walked on bare feet into pale moonlight  
Looked up at the sky blinking owlishly  
Didn't seem out of place with my skin all chilly  
So I spent a couple hundred years riding the wind  
'Til the Man in the Moon chose a new Guardian  
So I went on a quest, found my lost memories  
Kicked some ass, took some names, I'm Jokul Frosti~  
The girls began to dance, allowing Hiccup to escape.

-Ice, ice, he drifted away  
He's cool with it now, and he's ready to play  
He fell through the cracks  
There was nowhere to run  
Now he's stickin' with us  
As the Guardian of fun!-

-Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah-

Jack turned to Hiccup with his smug grin still in place. However the space in-between Merida and Rapunzel was empty. His grin fell from his face. "Oh Hiccup."


	3. Chapter 3

*Astrid's P.O.V*

I stare out of my window hoping that I will see him appear out of the darkness. I would beg his forgiveness and he will say it might take a while but he will in time forgive me. I would kiss him and confess my love... Then what? Live happily ever after like in the tacky love stories? No. That could never happen. For the first time that I can recall I found myself crying. I don't care if he will not forgive me. I don't care if the marriage goes off and he hates me. I just want to see him again. To see him smile like he used to. To hear his dorky laugh. However I can't help but think that the worse has come to him. I hear that many unsavoury types linger in those woods. Thieves and Murderers drag their victims out there for the kill. Not to mention the stories of vengeful sprits and ghosts. I glanced at the clock. Nearly 11pm. The search party should be back by now. Hiccup. Where are you? Are you alright? An image of Hiccup comes to mind. Of him lost, tired and confused. Wandering seemingly aimlessly until he arrives to a tree with rope dangling from its branches. He tied a noose from the rope then put it around his neck and hung himself. His final words were "You were right, Astrid. I am better off dead."

A loud bang dragged me out of my vivid nightmare. I quickly dried my eyes and permitted them entry. Silently hoping it was Hiccup. No chance. Just their servant.

"Young mistress, You are wanted downstairs."

*Normal P.O.V"

As Astrid came down the stairs Stoickk couldn't do anything but pace around the room nervously. This was the only time he had ever felt powerless to do anything. All he could do is send out search parties. Stoick glared at Astrid, she had sent his son to his demise. Then again, he pondered, I did have a part to play in this. I did force this marriage upon him after all. Now he could only wait for the search party to return. Hopefully with is son. He already has lost his wife, now he stands to lose his son. Stoick swore to Thor that should his son be found that he wouldn't care about saving face and hold his son close, not allowing him to leave him again. It was then that the search party had returned. Stoick saw all the men he sent way, but not his lad. Gobber, who lead the search, looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Stoick!" He began. "You wouldn't believe it!

*Flashback*

Gobber and his men had made it to the bridge. They hadn't dared to go in the centre, few made it back from such a place. Only to see Hiccup standing there. His clothes where ripped and he looked as though he would pass out at any moment, but relatively unharmed. Gobber was about to call out to the lad until he saw someone he didn't know stand behind Hiccup. When Hiccup saw the boy he panicked. Gobber knew something was wrong but he couldn't move his feet. Looking down he saw that his legs were frozen in place. Turing his attention to the bridge all he could do was watch as the boy cornered poor Hiccup. Snow started swirling in spirals around them. He paled as he saw the boy kiss Hiccup as he passed out. The sudden snowstorm picked up as the boy turned to face Gobber. With a smirk the boy shouted over the storm "You had your chance. He is mine now!" Hiccup's limp and fragile body fell into his arms and the two boys disappeared.

*End of flashback*

Stoick was furious. How dare that boy steal his son! Instantly his anger turned to fear and worry. His son had been spirited away. Thor save his soul! Astrid was beside herself with worry as well. Who was this boy? What could he want with Hiccup? She prayed that he was safe and would find a way to return to them. In particular, her.

*Scene change- Land of the dead. Normal P.O.V*

As Hiccup slipped out of that pub he made a discovery about this hell hole. It's not just the pub that's messed up but the whole place! He ran as fast as he could.  
"Hiccup, kiddo, where are you?" Jack shouted. "If you ask me" Said Merida. "Your boyfriend his kind of jumpy." Jack turned to his ginger friend. "He's not my boyfriend... Yet" The two girls giggled at that. Jack started to find Hiccup before he got himself hurt.

"Hiccup? Where have you gone?" He yelled. Merida patted his shoulder. "I'll keep an eye out for him." She offered. Her keen huntswoman eyes picked up movement in one of the ally ways. "There he goes, There he goes! He's...He's getting away! Quick, quick, after him!" She pointed.

Hiccup, hearing that he had been spotted ran as Jack thanked Merida and followed Hiccup in hot pursuit. "Hiccup!" He ran after the redhead until he lost track of him. Pausing in front of a shop that sold body parts and bones (Yeah, he could understand why Hiccup was scared) to figure out which way he went. Then a bucket of hands pointed west. He thank them before ruin after Hiccup again.

Hiccup reached a dead end. He could hear Jack calling his name, also each time he did the yells got louder and louder. Hiccup saw no other choice but to climb up the wall. He was about halfway up this steep wall when he lost his grip. He felt himself falling. He braced himself, closing his eyes, for the impact that never came. Instead of landing on the hard ground which would break every bone in his body he found himself in a pair of warm arms. Opening his eyes he saw that Jack was holding him in mid-air bridal style. Jack sighed. "You really need to stop running away."

He floated to a viewing platform and gently placed Hiccup on the bench. Jack then sat down next to him. "Listen, I know this place is weird but you get used to it." Jack said, trying to comfort Hiccup. Despite that he didn't get a response from the boy. "Well this is more difficult then I expected." Jack thought.

"Look," Hiccup said. "I am terribly sorry about what happened to you and I'd like to help but I really need to get home."

"This is your home now. I don't see why you would return to a place where they treat you like dirt." Jack replied. Hiccup was stunned. How did he know? He was about to say that it was none of his concern when Jack reached under the bench. "Oh, I almost forgot. I have something for you." he said as he brought out a cardboard box with a blue bow on it and put it on Hiccup's knee. Reading Hiccup's confused facial expression he whispered too him "It's a 'Sorry about whisking you away in the dead of night' present." Hiccup couldn't help but smile at that.

Hiccup opened the box to find a pile of bones. "Uhh... Thanks?" he said as he tried to close the box but it flew out of his hands. The bones fell on the ground but then reassembled into a skeleton dog. Hiccup flinched when the dog brought over a collar and placed it on his lap. Hiccup read the name on the collar.

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked. The dog jumped up and down next to his master.

"Toothless! It is you!" Hiccup laughed while stroking his long lost friend. The skeleton wagged his tail like crazy as he received affectionate hugs and pets from his master. This was just like old times, a part from the fact Toothless's lack of flesh that is. "I've missed you, bud." Hiccup admitted scratching behind the dog's ear.

"He is kinda cute." Jack admitted, though his eyes weren't on the dog at all. Rather his attention was on the boy next to him. He was glad to see the boy laugh and smile.  
"You should have seen him with fur." Hiccup replied, permitting a small giggle. Then his smile began to fade from his face. "Father never approved of Toothless jumping up like this. But then again he never approved of anything." Jack frowned.

"I know the feeling." He admitted. "No one could see me for about 300 years. I felt so alone, believing that I was cursed to live without feeling love or having someone that I could trust. I don't want you to suffer like I did."

Hiccup could only stare at Jack. "Why? Why do you care?" He asked softy, catching Jack slightly off guard. The white haired boy turned to the red head, reaching out and stroking Hiccup's freckled face. "Because I do." He said. Hiccup blushed at that, before he could say that made no sense Jack leaned in. His face mere inches away from Hiccup's. He then gently kissed Hiccup on the lips. Hiccup froze. His heart started pounding in his chest. He had never felt like this before. He found himself closing his eyes and kissing back. A small voice was screaming at the back of his head. Yelling "He's a boy! You are kissing a boy! That's wrong!" But Hiccup didn't care. It felt perfect. Jack's lips were cold however Hiccup didn't care, it still felt amazing. Jack wove his fingers through Hiccup's nearly shoulder length hair, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Hiccup melted into the kiss.

Jack pulled away. Staring into Hiccup's green eyes. "I promise that I will never leave your side. I will protect you." He kissed Hiccup's forehead and hugged Hiccup and rubbed his back. All the while Hiccup leaned into the taller boy and closed his eyes again. Had he really found love at long last? He began to fall asleep in the boys arms. It felt cold but somehow he liked it. It made him feel safe and secure. The question of Jack's reasons still lingered but a new question joined it. Why did he kiss him? By the time he mentally asked himself that he had fallen into a deep sleep.

*Jack's P.O.V*

I just lose control when I am with Hiccup. I can't help but worry every time he strays from my sight. I want to hold him close and whisper sweet nothings into his ear. I want to hear that adorable laugh as well as see that smile which is so cute that it should be illegal. I feel a need to protect him. Honestly I am surprised he kissed me back. Maybe my charm is working. I hope so. I need his love as much as he needs mine. He just doesn't know that yet. Or does he? I was about to ask him but I discovered the boy was asleep in my arms. Even when he is asleep he is adorable. I smile at him as I pick him up and begin carrying him to my apartment.

I just hope one day he will love me too.

**A/N This is the first time I have wrote something romantic so if it sucks I am really sorry! I'm not used to this!**


	4. Chapter 4

*Jack's P.O.V*

As I tucked Hiccup into my bed (Not in that context... Yet) I couldn't resist running my bony fingers through his red hair. It was soft to the touch, like a kitten. I gazed at him longingly. I know I will need to get food for him but I can't bring myself to leave him, in fear he runs off again. Can't say I blame him but I should consider using a tag device or something. I'll ask North if he can make me one someday. I shook my head. No, Hiccup isn't an animal. He is a Human! I just worry so much about him. When he passed out on the bridge I was beside myself with fear.

I had to tear myself away from the boy. I know I have something resembling food in my cupboard. Before I left I gave him one last kiss on his freckled forehead and left.

*Hiccup's P.O.V*

I slowly began to regain my senses. Feeling more at ease than... Well since... I was little. I let my eyes wander around the odd room. Everything was blue and white. The colours of winter. Despite this, it was cosy. Far cosier than mine at least.

Blue and white. Winter. The colours of snow, Ice and frost.

Jack Frost.

Jack?

I sat up poker straight. Jack? Where is Jack? Don't tell me he just upped and left me. Or had I just dreamt of the winter sprite? Please. Tell me it was real. I blushed as I remembered what happened just before I fell asleep. Jack kissed me. My first kiss. I touched my lips. Recalling the splendid sensation. I heard the carefree laugh behind me. Such a beautiful sound, not that I would tell him that of course.

"Well, look who's awake!" Jack laughed as Toothless jumped onto the bed, his tail wagging so hard I honestly thought it would fly off. I let out a small giggle at this.  
Before I realised it Jack had crawled behind me and gave me a tight hug. One of his cold hands stroking my face. I couldn't see him because of our positions but somehow I could tell he was smiling. My mind kept returning to that kiss. Was it just a pity kiss? As I was about to ask him he kissed my cheek. I froze. His laughter filled the air again. He pulled me up onto his lap, cupping my face and making me look right into his deep blue eyes.

"You hungry, Babe?" He asked. I was a bit but I couldn't say a word. Like I had fallen under a trance. Jack just stared back but then he gently kissed me on the lips. My mind went blank again as my eyes closed. One arm wrapped tightly around my waist and the other hand tangled in my hair. Jack leaned in to kiss me again but was interrupted by my stomach grumbling. I could feel my face heat up with embarrassment."Well that answers that!" Jack smirked. Releasing my neck he reached for a plate of weird looking... stuff.

After consuming... something... I turned my attention back onto Jack. Since I woke up he has been even clinger than before. While I was eating he sat beside me the whole time. Never saying anything but it was nice. I still need to get used to him being very touchy, no one has ever shown me any affection except from Toothless. I bet Father has already forgotten about me and named my cousin Snotlout his heir. Despite all my horrid memories and the fact he probably does care nor want me to return, I still have a nagging feeling that I should at least tell him I'm okay. Maybe he really does care for me, though it is most likely just wishful thinking.

"Something wrong? The food couldn't have been that bad." He asked with genuine concern. He cupped my face again. "Tell me. If you want to say something, say it."  
"W...well..." I mumbled. "I... I was wondering, why do you keep kissing and touching me like that?" I saw Jack's face fall a little at that. "N...Not to say I don't like it! It's nice, I just..."

"It is not that obvious?" Jack Interrupted with a smile that made my heart beat speed up. Partially dragging me onto his lap for a second time. "It's called 'love at first sight' my little Viking."

I felt my heart explode. He... he loves me? Me? Hiccup the useless? I couldn't think of anything sensible to say. All I could manage was "Huh?" His beautiful laugh filled the air once more. He then began to play with my hair with one hand while the other one held me close to his chest by my waist.

"You are adorable." He cooed. "Your little freckles, your soft red hair, your height and most important of all... Your eyes." He stared deep into said eyes. His deep blue eyes held so much love and admiration. I felt like I could cry. For the third time he kissed me. So gentle and sweet but with such a passion as well. My body went on auto pilot as my arms wrapped themselves around his pale neck, Deeping the kiss. After a few minutes he realised I still need to breathe, he pulled away.

"I... Love you too." I whispered. Blushing a bright red at this point. For a second I thought that he hadn't heard me but I was proved wrong. He threw his arms around me, as if to protect me.

"Hiccup. You have no idea how happy you have just made me!" He laughed. I giggled and cuddled him back. I know how cheesy it must sound but I really have never felt like this. I really do love him. I wish I could just stay here in his arms forever. Safe and loving. However as much as my Father hates me, I should at least let him know that I am okay.  
"Jack?" I began but he seemed to have read my mind.

"Let me guess 'I should tell my dad I'm fine'?" He sighed. "Hic. I understand, but I am not letting you go by yourself. I... I don't want you to get hurt again. So I'll come with you." Somehow I felt glad knowing that he will be with me. I get the feeling that he won't leave me alone anytime soon.

Without warning Jack got off the bed and picked me up bridal style. I couldn't help but yelp when he did. As usual this amused him.

"Ha ha! Sorry babe, but the only way to the land of the living is with the wind." He smirked, carrying me outside. I threw my arms around his neck in fear of falling.

"Hey wind!" Jack yelled. "Take us to Berk!"

*Scene change- the forest outside Berk *

I don't remember closing my eyes but I found myself opening them. Still in Jack's arms (Not that I am complaining) I shivered. Not from the cold. I'm used to it. Its fear. The memories of my father's disappointment and the villages disapproval. The names. The Insults. I know that I am doing the right thing, but I can't prevent my mind running though all the worst case scenarios.

"Hiccup?" Jack said softly, pulling me closer to his chest. Salty tears begin to run down my face and staining his black waistcoat. "Was it really that bad?" he asked. I was crying so hard I couldn't even answer him. I nodded as the tears came pouring out.

Jack rubbed my back in an almost motherly way as the tears continued to come. I must look pathetic to him, after all I have been crying and moping since I met him. However I feel in my heart that he does love me. I'm not exactly sure why or how. I just do.

"Tell me." I look up into his stunning blue eyes. "Tell me everything"

*Jack's P.O.V*

I was horrified by what Hiccup told me. I could see the pure terror in his eyes as he mentioned his father. The way he shivered when he described the insults and the mental torture. The tears drowning his face when we spoke of neglect. I knew that I was holding him too tight but I didn't care.

"I... I bet that they would celebrate my death. The only one who cared about me was Toothless. But that isn't the worst part." Hiccup admitted. I stared at him. What could be worse that being hated by all?

"They say it's my fault my Mother died. My birth had weakened her body. I was only four when she passed away. I can't even remember what she looks like, but that doesn't stop me from missing her."

"Hiccup." I whispered as I finally let him stand on his own two feet. Before he could answer I cupped his adorable face and kissed him. I then started to kiss his freckled cheeks. Kissing his bitter tears away. As I did so I rubbed his back. "Are you ready?" I ask gently. Hiccup nodded "If I'm not now, I never will be." I smiled at my little Viking. Holding his hand, we began the walk to the village. I tried to look calm, but I vowed that I would get revenge on Stoick, this Astrid girl and the rest of the village. No one hurts my beloved and gets away with it. Just you wait.


End file.
